


Ground me, fuck me, break me

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha, Cockles, Convention, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, Language, Love Confession (Kind Of), M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Smut, Top Jensen, dirty talking, grounding sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen had a secret crush on Misha.When he found his co-worker exhausted in the hotel room, Jensen tried to use his chance





	

**Author's Note:**

> My aesthetic is cockles.
> 
> I love the relationship of Misha and Vicki and of course Danneel and Jensen.  
> ANd I have no hate against this lovely women.
> 
> This is a story, this is my fantasy.

Jensen felt quite normal. He perceived not being one of the cool guys with this “hey yo”-Attitude. He was more the stable husband, who would fit in a suburb with all the Sunday-barbecue- and Saturday-baseball-game-stuff. Normal as hell. The most people who knew him described him as a shy, polite guy, who cared about others and who just wanted to have a funny and settled life with a bit comfort and his family around.  
Jensen would rubber-stamp this immediately. Almost immediately.  
Everybody had a dark side, a skeleton in the closet. Something to break down and give in a temptation. For some it was the thrill of a fast car, others were relishing a good whiskey. Dean would probably fall for apple-pie.  
Jensen's reason of flustering was standing a few meters beside him, kissing the cup of his hot tea, while talking to Genevieve. Misha was casually leaning against a bar table, listening to Jared's wife attentively. 

A few months ago Jensen had never thought about longing for someone different than Danneel, especially not for a man. He didn't even know how it happened. Misha was his friend, his co-worker and now, his secret desire. As a loving man, Jensen had talked to his wife about his feelings. To his surprise, she was cool with the disclosure, asked a lot about his feelings, his wishes and finally gave him the go. The only thing, she insists, was not to know what, when and where it happened at all.  
Well, the big problem was, that Misha didn't know anything about the secret wishes of his co-worker and Jensen had no idea how to tell him. Jensen knew, that Misha was open-minded with a maverick attitude about love, sex and relationships. God damn, he had a threesome with his wife and an unknown third one. But that was different. 

“Head up in the clouds, hm?”  
Jensen looked up, confused about being spoken to. Although he had stared at Misha, he hadn't realized, he and Gen had stopped talking. Now, the actor stood beside him, his usual smirk on his face.  
“Just a few seconds of”; Jensen answered and Misha nodded in response.  
“I need a few days off”, Misha sighed and for a few seconds a dark shadow floated over his face, making him look tired. He drank the rest out of his tea cup and his smile spread across his face again.  
“Well, that's Con-Life and my minions are waiting. God, it's so hard to be the overlord”, he winked, petting Jensen trustfully on his shoulder and rushed to the stage, where the audience was already cheering.  
How to find a solution for his problem? He didn't know? The only thing he knew was, that he wanted this man so badly, he couldn't stand it much longer.

Although he tried to hide his feelings, it was obvious to Jensen, that Misha hadn't had a good day. He was nice , smiled and was joking around, but Jensen knew him well enough to see he was just playing. He was not so twirly as usual and the smile on his face didn't reach his eyes probably. When he was feeling unseen, he closed his eyes, squeezing his lids pained, his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
It got more obvious, when he stayed away from the Karaoke-Party.  
Jensen was worried. Misha was always full of energy, unstoppable in everything he was doing.  
So, he had to be in a real bad mood.

With two bottles of beer, Jensen walked down the hallway to Misha's hotel room. He knocked at the door and after a few seconds, a stressed voice resounded silently.  
“Who is there?”  
“It's me, Mish. Jensen.” The key turned around in the lock and the door opened.  
“Thought you may need some distraction”; Jensen smiled, holding up the two bottles of beer. Misha didn't answer. He just turned around, leaving the door open.  
“Have you got something with more alcoholic content than beer. Maybe I should just knock me off”, he mumbled, while moving back to his bed. This was evidence enough for Jensen. Misha was at the end of his rope. He moved in, closing the door behind and crossed the room.  
Obviously, Misha had tried to distract himself. A few porn magazines were laying on the ground, a towel next to the bed.  
“Oh, did I disturb you?” Jensen asked, imagining Misha... on the bed... masturbating... He swallowed hard and turned to the table to put down the bottles.  
“No... not really. It didn't work.” This was Misha, heart on his sleeve . He flopped on the bed, stretching his arms over his head.  
“I am feeling so exhausted, but my mind is racing concurrently. I can't shut myself down. The work, the Conventions. I am traveling around the world and I have the feeling, I did not get rid of this fucking jet leg. Vicki's new book is in the crunch mode, West and Maison are – as much as I love them – energy sucking little monsters. Planning the trip to Iceland, the fucking election. And my head is spinning around and around.”  
He sat down on the edge of the bed, breathing in sharply.  
“I am even too tensed to sit straight on my mattress”, he winced, rubbing his shoulder with his hand, what caused more pain than relief.  
Jensen had leaned against the desk, watching Misha still worried.  
“You need something to calm down. Dunno, meditation or ...”  
“Meditation, masturbation... nothing works, probably. Did you know how frustrating it is not being able to jerk off, although you are trying your best? Porno magazines, TV channels... nothing...”, he grumped, laying down and burying his face into the mattress.  
Jensen used Misha's inattention to let his gaze wander. The old AC/DC Shirt had rode up, exposing a streak of Misha's tanned back. His dark hair was tousled, building spikes to all directions.  
“Come on, two days of Con and we are heading home. Two weeks hiatus.” Jensen mentioned, but Misha sighed again. “I don't know, if I can stand one more day”. Misha sighed and his brittle sounding voice was shaking with tiredness.  
Worried, Jensen crossed the gap between him and the bed and sat down beside Misha. In a gesture of friendship, he patted the shoulder of his co-worker, feeling the strained muscles under his fingers.  
“You can, Mish. Just try to sleep and come down a bit.”  
“How? I told you nothing worked. God damn, I feel so old and stiff and just puked out.”  
He tried to get up, but when he felt his muscles cramping again, he stayed flat on the bed.  
“Can you get off of the shirt?”, Jensen asked in a streak of courage.  
“What?”, Misha muffled into the sheet.  
“Danneel showed me some handholds to unknot strained muscles. Worth a try, hm?”  
After a moment of thoughtful silence, Jensen saw Misha nod.  
“Try what ever you want. And if you had to K.O. me, just feel free to do it.”  
Jensen got up again, heading to the bathroom. He cleaned his hands under hot water and searched for a lotion or cream to make the holds smooth.  
When he came back into the hotel room, he had to gulp hard. Misha had get rid of his shirt and was resting on the bed, arms spread away of his body, watching him with a mixture of hope, amusement and anticipation.  
“Okay. Good... looks..good. So hum...Danneel is, huh, sitting on my back, while doing it. Can I or am I too heavy?”  
“Feel free, Jen”; Misha whispered with a one-sided grin on his face.  
Jensen nodded and a wave of insecurity washed over him. Where the fuck does he think this leads to?  
Slowly, he climbed on the bed, sitting down on the upper thighs of Misha.  
He took a few seconds to relish the view in front of him, still believing this would be the first and last time to see Misha in such an intimate situation.  
Jensen rubbed his hands to warm them up again and slowly rested them on Misha's shoulders, left and right to the beginning of his neck. He could feel the tension of the muscles.  
“I have to warm the muscles first”, Jensen explained calmly, starting to stroke the tensed shoulders gently.  
“Thought you are doing yoga”, he asked Misha and the elder man nodded.  
“Yeah, but I had no time to practice. Maybe I should change my next panel into a yoga session”; he chuckled and his whole body vibrates.  
“Cool idea”, Jensen agreed, raising the pressure of his grip slightly.  
“Gosh, that's fucking good”, Misha moaned huskily, “ you can touch me a little harder, Jen.”  
Jensen followed the request, digging his thumbs deeper into the knots he was feeling. Misha clutched his hands into the sheet he was resting of.  
He had his head turned laterally and Jensen could see his profile, with eyes closed and lips slightly parted.  
He was cursing to make trouble to himself. Jensen felt his heart beating and his cock was twitching cause of that hot man in front of him. What if Misha could feel the erection pressing through his trousers? What if he would get embarrassed?

Jensen adjusted himself by getting up a bit. To his surprise, Misha used the sudden free space to turn around under him, facing him now directly. Jensen's mouth fall open. He looked down to his bare-chested co- worker, who observed him under half-closed lids. Jensen was still sitting on Misha's legs, next to his lap, totally unable to think about what to do next.  
Misha smiled lazily and his once spread arms, were now laying beside him, hands painting circles on Jensen's knees.  
“You really thought I never realized it?, he asked, his voice sober and calm.  
“What?”  
Jensen had the feeling, his voice never sounded that high and that caught before.  
Misha raised an eyebrow.  
“Really, Jen? You want to deny it? I have seen your sneaking looks. You are watching me...”  
Jensen reddened and turned his face away.  
“This is answer enough for me.”  
Misha grabbed Jensen's head, pulling him down until he was only inches away from him, analyzing every feature on his perfectly symmetrical face. Jensen was frantically watching every move Misha made , whether it be his piercing blue eyes or his lips twitching slightly.  
“Be honest, Jen”; Misha said softly. “There is more, isn't it?”  
Jensen nodded, biting his lower lip to change the pressure of the moment into releasing pain.  
“How much more?” Misha continued to ask, his hand still resting on Jensen's face, his fingers surrounding parts of Jensen's neck.  
“Way too much”, Jensen responded desperately.  
Misha's gaze was fixated on Jensen's face and a wide smile was playing on his lips .  
“Good”, he whispered alleviated, leaning in.  
Jensen inhaled a sharp breath before Misha's lips were on his, moving slowly and debugging.  
Jensen closed his eyes and just went with it.  
Misha's kisses were soft and infatuating.  
“Mish?”, Jensen breathed, against the lips of his friend, his eyes closed. He had his hands braced into the mattress next to Misha's body.  
A picture of Misha's former tired and exhausted appearance flashed into his mind.  
And as if Misha could read his thoughts, he pulled him closer.  
The dark haired pecked kisses onto Jensen's cheek until he reached his ear.  
“I know what you are thinking of”, he whispered softly.  
“Yeah... I am tired, probably unfocused.” He nipped at Jensen´s earlobe. “But I am hell of a lot more in need of you! Ground me!”, he bit softly into Jensen neck, educing a hiss from him. “Fuck me, break me and put all the pieces together again!”  
Jensen was trembling. These words out of Misha's mouth made him shudder.  
Misha wandered back to Jensen's mouth, dipping his tongue into the warmth between Jensen's lips.  
“Will you do that for me, Jen? Fucking every single thought out of my head?”  
Jensen shifted his weight on his left arm, stroking a strand of dark hair from Misha's forehead.  
“Whatever you wish for.” 

This time, Jensen made the decision to start another kiss. More forceful and needy then the kiss before.  
He explored every inch of Misha's soft lips with his own, deepened the kiss slowly until they gasped for air.  
Jensen slowly slid downwards. Misha's head fall back and he presented his neck to the younger man.  
Instantly, Jensen covered the sensitive skin with butterfly kisses, tracing patterns with his tongue. He could feel Misha's pulse and when he slowly sucked at this soft spot, his co-worker moaned placidly.  
“Your mouth will be my ruin”; he whined, digging his fingers into the short hair of his lover.  
Jensen chuckled against Misha's neck.  
“You already are mine”, he smiled,slowly moving south.  
He licked down Misha's collarbone.  
His skin was so smooth and tasted like salty caramel. When he reached the tiny dark dug, he hold in.  
He looked up to absorb every reaction. With slow circles he traced around Misha's nipple, teasing him softly. When he saw Misha assessing a protest, he pinched the sensitive spot gently.  
Words of protest dying inside his mouth and he spit out a sharp “yes”.  
“You like that, I think”; Jensen teased again. He leaned in, peppering Misha's chest with kisses, before he sucked in Misha's nipple to make him shiver and moan.  
Jensen never thought of hearing such husky and arousing sounds out of the mouth of his friend. Sounds caused by him.  
Misha had his eyes closed, his tongue wetting his lips.  
“Your fucking mouth”, he stumbled hardly not audible.  
“I wonder”, Jensen spread tiny bites on Misha's chest, “how you sound, when my mouth is sucking your hot spot down below.”  
Jensen let his hand wander south, palming Misha's bulge through the fabric of the pants.  
“God, Jen. Yes. Suck me...suck me, please!” Misha begged, his voice thick of longing.  
Slowly, Jensen moved down, leaving a trail of wet kisses on Misha's stomach. His fingers grabbed the seam of the sweat pants, shoving them down together with the orange slip the actor was wearing. Misha's cock sprung free, bouncing against his stomach. Precome glistening on his glans.  
Jensen stared on the impressive length, licking his lips provocatively. He never had sucked a cock, never had something with a man. But he rarely wanted something so badly. He wanted Misha.  
“Spread your legs, Mish!”, he ordered. And while Misha was moving slowly on the bed, Jensen stood up, nearly ripping his close of.  
He felt Misha's gaze on his skin. Piercing...observing.  
He kneeled on the bed again, positioning himself between Misha's spread legs.  
“Jen?”, Misha looked at him in need, wondering why he wasn't doing anything.  
“Wait a moment. I...I just have to burn this sight in my head. God...!” Jensen shook his head in disbelief.  
Misha's tan skin in contrast to the white hotel bedding. His sculptured body, ripped but not overstated. The V-line of muscles leading to his genital, with those prominent hipbones.  
Jensen leaned down, starting to press kiss after kiss on the inner sides of those muscular thighs, moving upwards. Even here Misha was smooth.  
Catching on Misha's cock, Jensen licked a wet strip on the underside from Misha's balls to the tip before taking him into his mouth.  
Misha's hands move to fist Jensen’s hair tightly as he groans very roughly and strained, “Oh…god Jen… Fuck… it feels so damn good…”  
Jensen chuckled around Misha's length and the dark haired moaned with pleasure.  
He was so beautiful falling apart, Jensen thought. Misha didn't hold back sounds, movements. Nothing.  
He was panting, moaning, bucking his hips  
Jensen grabbed the cock, stroking it slowly, while his tongue was swirling around the dark red glans. Misha's fingers were curled in his hair, holding Jensen in place or even holding himself in place.  
“Oh my... god... I am so close... need you. Babe, need you inside me!”  
Misha stuttered, lifting his head to watch Jensen with transfigured eyes.  
“Fuck me, Jensen. Pleaseee.”  
His voice sounded desperate and needy.  
“Lube?” Jensen asked, looking around.  
Misha shook his head. “Used up.” Then he sat on the bed, turning around until he rested on all fours.  
“Mish, I don't wanna hurt you.”  
Misha sat up, leaning in to give Jensen a deep kiss. “You won't. Take your saliva, precome, open me up with your fingers, your tongue...and just make it slow. And then” He sucked gently at Jensen lower lip. “Fuck me hard.”  
He kneeled down again.  
Jensen put a finger into his mouth, wetting it with his saliva. Then he trace a line down from Misha's back, to his entrance. He felt the soft pulsation of the muscles and the knowledge to put his own cock in there soon made him shiver and gasp. He let his hands wander to Misha's cock, collecting every drop of liquid dripping down. He moistened his index finger and slowly pushed it inside Misha.  
“Yeah. Just like this. Open me up, Babe”; Misha panted and Jensen gently pushed in and out.  
“Your so tight... can't wait to shove my cock into your hot ass”, Jensen whispered, massaging one buttock with his free hand.  
“More, Jen. Please, more”, Misha whined impatiently, pushing his ass back to Jensen.  
“Shh. Not so fast, Mish. You told me to fuck every thought out of you. This take it's time.” He chuckled. A second finger followed and Misha yelped huskily. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed with lust. “Jensen”, he gasped, licking with his tongue over his lips. “Pleaase.”  
Jensen got lost into the lust blown blue of Misha's eyes.  
He backtracked his fingers, grabbing Misha's hips rough. His own cock was throbbing, ready to dive into Misha's ass.  
Jensen adjusted himself and slowly moved forward. He felt the resistance of the rim, the pulsation of the muscles. Misha rested his head on the sheet, biting into the fabric to suppress a loud scream.  
Slowly, Jensen moved deeper, granting Misha the time he needed. The time he needed himself for not getting off by the density. Misha felt incredible around his cock. Warm and tight.  
Jensen watched Misha breathing heavily, his hands fisted into the blanket.  
“Move, Jensen. Please. Move.” Misha's voice was trembling and rough and he pressed his ass against Jensen's pelvis.  
Slowly, Jensen pulled out and pushed back in in a lazy but steady rhythm.  
“Oh, Mish. You're so tight... so damn tight”; Jensen moaned, digging his fingers into Misha's hips, knowing well, he would see some imprints the next day.  
“That's it. Fuck me insane...”  
The voice of the dark haired was raspy, deep, sounding more and more like Cas' with every thrust Jensen made.  
The room was filled by the heavy breath of the two man, the squeaking of the bed and the wet sound of skin slapping on skin.  
Jensen moved in a pace, which let his heart race. Sweat was pouring out of every pore and every nerve of his body was burning.  
He looked down again. Misha was resting in front of him, his muscles moving under his smooth skin. He was whimpering, screaming into the mattress. Sweat glistening on his back, his dark hair, curling damp behind his ear and in his neck.  
Jensen bend forward, pressing kisses between Misha's shoulder blades, biting into the soft flesh of his neck. “You're so hot Mish. Can't believe... so hot”, he moaned into the eyes of the dark haired, huddling against his back. “So fucking hot.” One hand sneaked around his waist, clasping Misha's cock, stroking it teasingly.  
“Yes... I am so close... Jen... so close.”  
Jensen grabbed Misha and pulled him back until he sat on his lap. One hand fisted in the hair of the elder one, the other still working on his cock. Misha's hand fall back, resting on the shoulder o f his co-worker.  
“So close”; he repeated, digging his fingers into Jensen's arm. He was riding Jensen's cock, bouncing up and down.  
“Don't hold back, Mish. Come for me... come!”  
Jensen kissed Misha's neck, sucking the skin roughly.  
He felt Misha bracing, crying out his release. His whole body was convulsing and hot semen squirted out of his cock on his thighs and Jensen's working hand.  
The muscles of Misha's ass pulsating around his hardness, throwing Jensen over the edge as well.  
His whole body was tingling and he felt light and wobbly.  
They both sunk down on the mattress again, heavy breathing, wet of sweat.  
Misha grabbed Jensen's arm, wrapping it around his body.  
“You gonna be my ruin”; he mumbled with a smile, snuggling against Jensen's chest.  
Jensen's just smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
